elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ama Nin
Ama Nin is a Breton healer found in the caves beneath Berandas. Background Ama Nin is found in the caves beneath the Dunmer Stronghold of Berandas. She is found during the Imperial Cult quest "Boots of the Apostle." Interactions Boots of the Apostle Ama Nin is found on a ledge high-up in the caves below Berandas. To reach her, the levitation spell is needed. A Scroll of Divine Intervention is needed to complete the quest. Once given to her, she will reward the Nerevarine with Mara's Blouse and Mara's Skirt. The Nerevarine will then earn a reputation point. The Nerevarine then learns that Ama Nin was an apparition of the goddess Mara, once they return to an Imperial Cult chapel. Dialogue ;Boots of the Apostle: "I'm SO glad to see you! I'm a healer, and I had been making my way to Gnisis from Ald'ruhn when these two winged twilights snatched me from the road, bore me into the air, dragged me deep beneath the earth, and stranded me on this high pillar of rock. I prayed to Mara for '''Divine Intervention'. You must have been sent in answer to my prayers."'' :Boots of the Apostle "No. I haven't seen any boots anywhere. But... I do believe I saw the remains of some poor wretch down on the floor of the cavern where the winged twilights stand watch. I wonder... perhaps he was wearing the boots you seek." :Divine Intervention "Mara be praised! And you, too, for your forethought and compassion. Since you came prepared -- not just for yourself, but for other poor victims -- a scroll of Divine Intervention can carry me from this terrible captivity to the safety of an Imperial cult shrine. Please, give me that scroll. I don't want to be here a moment longer." ::Give Divine Intervention scroll. "Bless you, and all your endeavors. Farewell, and good fortune. But before I go, please -- let me at least give you a gift. All I have is this lucky change of clothes I've carried with me on my travels. I never wear them -- I just keep them as a good luck charm. Perhaps you can wear them in remembrance of me, and in token of your generosity to a stranger." ::Keep Divine Intervention scroll. "Woe is me. I prayed for aid, and received a cruel rebuff. It is enough to make one wonder about the gods. Perhaps they are evil and cruel, or careless and indifferent to the fate of poor mortals. Go, then. Leave me to suffer -- no doubt, as the gods intend." : "You haven't GOT a Divine Intervention scroll? But... I thought you were a servant of the Imperial cult? Surely the prudent and pious champion of the faith will carry Divine Interventions scrolls, both for personal use and for the aid of the less fortunate. Alas. I think you should go get a Divine Interventions scroll and bring it back to me so I can be rescued." Upon returning with a scroll: "So. Have you brought me a '''Divine Intervention' scroll?"'' :Divine Intervention "At last! You have found a Divine Intervention scroll? Give me that scroll, and I'm free." ::Give Divine Intervention scroll. "Bless you, and all your endeavors. Farewell, and good fortune. But before I go, please -- let me at least give you a gift. All I have is this lucky change of clothes I've carried with me on my travels. I never wear them -- I just keep them as a good luck charm. Perhaps you can wear them in remembrance of me, and in token of your generosity to a stranger." ::Keep Divine Intervention scroll. "Woe is me. I prayed for aid, and received a cruel rebuff. It is enough to make one wonder about the gods. Perhaps they are evil and cruel, or careless and indifferent to the fate of poor mortals. Go, then. Leave me to suffer -- no doubt, as the gods intend." Appearances * fr:Ama Nin pl:Ama Nin ru:Ама Нин Category:Morrowind: Berandas Characters